warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ballistica Rakta
The Rakta Ballistica is an exclusive version of the Ballistica available only from the Velo Rojo. The Rakta Ballistica has a higher portion of damage than its default version, and features a larger magazine as well as innate Plaga effect. Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *High base damage. **Highest damage of any secondary – effective against Armadura. *Good charge critical chance. *No projectile arc when firing burst or charged. *Charged shot can hit multiple enemies in a line (caused by flying dead bodies and not the bolt). *Has both and polarities. *Charged attack conserves ammo. *Innate Plaga effect. *Fully charged shots are silenciosa. Desventajas: *Semi-auto function has low accuracy and spreads horizontally. **Has fairly strong horizontal recoil associated with this which players may be unaccustomed to compensating for. *Must be charged for higher accuracy shots. *Has a slightly lower than average zoom. *Projectiles have slight travel time. *Linearly less efficient – Sometimes a target may only die with five projectiles, which requires an entire second burst/charge to be fired. **However, since the charge shot only consumes one ammo, this problem can be avoided entirely. *Low and damage – less effective against escudos y Salud respectively. *Burst-fire projectiles have very low Probabilidad crítica. *Bajo Multiplicador crítico. *Has a very low Status chance for both Charged/Burst Fire Shots Comparación: Adquisición *The Rakta Ballistica can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Exalted with the Velo Rojo, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Rakta Ballistica cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Exalted rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Comercio, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Catalizador Orokin installed. Notas *The Rakta Ballistica has an innate Plaga effect identical to that found in Velo Rojo Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Rakta Ballistica will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's base maximum Energía, and temporarily buffs movement speed by 10% for 30 seconds. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. ** With , Congelador's elemental damage has been increased to 15% per rank, making it equal to that of the other elemental mods. *Rolling when a shot is charged will actually fire the weapon, rather than reset the charge. Curiosidades *This is the second item in the game with the "Rakta" prefix, the first one being the Syandana Rakta. ** Rakta is derived from the Sanskrit word'' rakta '', meaning blood. *Prior to , the Rakta Ballistica could not be recolored, with only its energy color being customizable. **Its appearance prior to appeared to be based on Fantasma weapons. The weapon's current inventory icon shows what the Rakta Ballistica formerly looked like. *When the Rakta Ballistica was first introduced, its charged attack dealt primarily damage instead of damage. The primary damage type changed in (along with several other improvements to the weapon) to be more consistent with the regular version. Multimedia Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Ballistica, the original version. *Velo Rojo, the Sindicato that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons de:Rakta Ballistica en:Rakta Ballistica fr:Ballistica Rakta